Brandon Day
Brandon Day is the one of the The Spotlight Stealers members. Personality Brandon can be kind, funny, and bitchy. Brandon loves being the show. He can be very competitive and sarcastic. Once you make an enemy out of him though, he stops at nothing at being a b!tch to you. Brandon just has had a series of things make him a little harder to get along with. He has tons of mood swings, so he can be a real bitch. He likes to date everyone (males) that he can get his hands on, especially if they're popular. Brandon often says what is on his mind, whether people like it or not. In the end, he will always defend his friends because he thinks no one can run over them but him. History Brandon has always loved to sing. When he was in 7th grade he told a boy he had a crush on for six years that he liked him. The boy told his parents and his father was out-raged. He got mad and disowned Brandon. Brandon had to decide whether he wanted to be free or to save his parents marriage. Brandon decided to lie and say he was confused. Brandon now has to lie to his father, while everyone else knows. Brandon's mother is fine with it. Brandon fell in love with singing, and now wants to be a star as a singer and actor. He plans on marrying Niall Horan one day and have sold out concerts world wide. Brandon now has became kind of bitchy and cold. Although, he will stick up for his friends, and has no problem telling it like it is. Season 1 Audition Time Brandon first appears with Olivia Shanton, Nemo McCoy, RJ Denwood, Liam Teixeira, and Skylar Jablonski, after Hinton Crawford asks them to join the new Glee Club. He then sings Love Like Mine for his audition song to join. Brandon along with Nemo McCoy was pleased with the fact Dakota Pearce wanted to audition. Brandon later asks Coach Anderson if he could join the Spirit Sensations, to which she said he could. He later sings back-up vocals with the other The Spotlight Stealers in Sweet Nothing. Love/Hate Brandon is first seen telling Hinton Crawford and Amy Manning that he asked the drama club to join glee club. He is later seen excited when Cassidy Holbrook arrives to audition for the club. Brandon later interrupts Reuben Heart and asks if the group can perform. He sings Call Me Maybe/Jar of Hearts with the rest of the Spotlight Stealers. Prepping Things Up Brandon is put in group two with Katy Callaghan, RJ Denwood, and Benjamin Pierce. Brandon is later seen singing Judas/Poker Face as try outs for The Spirit Sensations with DJ Matlin, Willow Dobrev, Hinton Crawford, Jordan Blue, and Nemo McCoy. He then sings Roots Before Branches with his group. Epiphany Marlez is later seen chatting Brandon up after her group performed With Ur Love. Brandon then screams at Epiphany, declaring he's gay and not into her. He later sings Here's To Us with the rest of The Spotlight Stealers. Duex Brandon watches Reuben Heart and Lucas Fletcher perform a duet as the assignment for The Spotlight Stealers. He ends up getting paired with Ace Banner. The two later perform their duet song Anna Sun. Brandon later sing and dance with the rest of The Spotlight Stealers to Celebrate/Celebration. Hit Me With Your Best Shot Brandon tries to audition for the role of Sally. Reuben denies him an audition for the role, explaining he nees a female saying that he needs a female with high pitch and a feminine manner. This infuriates Brandon which makes him quit and storm off of the stage. He's later confronted by DJ, Ben, Willow, Harrison, and CJ. Rebuen later gives Brandon the opprutunity to audition; after being talked into it by the other staff. Brandon auditions with I Say a Little Prayer with Amy and Megan singing back-up. He also is part of the diva off singing Part of Me with the other members to determine who gets what role. He later finds out he won the part of Sally for the play; at first thinking it was a joke. Making Christmas Trivia *His voice has been described as pure *He is a belter *Is a Directioner *He wants to be part of the cheer team *His audition song was Love Like Mine from Nashville *Likes manly guys *Cares about his popularity *Favorite subject is Literature *Worst subject is Math * Katy Callaghan is one of his best friends. * Brandon wants to play both male and female roles, but he doesn't want to be girl * Dislikes Megan and wants to take her spot on the cheer-leading team Songs Season 1 Solos Background Vocals In A Number Category:Main Characters Category:Members of The Spotlight Stealers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters